The wurst decisions
by ThinkRANDOMLY
Summary: Sorry for the punny title. Had to be done. Rated T for swears on England's behalf. (Obviously). And it's not on the list of characters but there's 2P! Italy as well. Enjoy and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I decided I'd write some Hetalia stuff, you know. Maybe some implied pairings but this isn't a romance so not much.**

[EDIT: I'm changing it a bit because when it was written I'd only seen Romano in two episodes, but now I've seen more i can make him in character a tad more.]

* * *

"So, The potato freak is going away which leaves me some time alone with _mio frattello_. " Romano glanced to the sleeping Italy who was curled up on England's green sofa.

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with me?" Asked England, trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of tomatoes coming from the eldest of the Italian brothers.

"I want to save my brother from that jerk-face Kraut...but I need your help."

England eyed the Italian suspiciously. While he loved the idea of something that could cause a potential weakness for Germany, he knew Romano would never go to HIM for help. It must have been important for him to come and ask him for a favour.

"Ok, what's your plan?"

"Well, I suggest we get Veneziano to behave strangely. Strangely enough to scare his ally into severing ties with him completely."

England looked at Romano sceptically. "You expect your weakling of a brother to scare Germany? And how does that work exactly?"

"It'll work Jerk-face!

"My idea is this: you use your voodoo to make my little brother the opposite of himself."

England raised his freakishly large eyebrows.

"You want me to brainwash your brother!? What the bloody hell does that have to do with giving that Ludwig wanker a fright!?"

Romano scowled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. Be that-a way. I should have known you can't cook up a spell for this, after all, you can't cook." Romano tried to act hard on the outside, but inside he was shaking. It was a gamble to insult England's cooking, and he hoped it was worth it.

Arthur froze and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll help you...just take back what you said about my cooking."

* * *

A few hours later in England's Basement, the still sleeping nation Italy was tied to a chair in the centre of the star.

Romano looked on as England chanted in what he called Latin. Being Italian, Romano would have understood every word. That is, if it were actually Latin. It was actually a bunch of words and phrases that meant pretty much nothing, ranging from _lux bulbi_ to _volo habere infantibus vestris_

While wondering if Arthur even knew what he was saying, Romano noticed that Italy had begun to glow, a white aura surrounding him. England continued to chant in a meaningless mixture of languages as the aura changed from white to black.

"_meu tio ama rato ao curry,_

_lo que un picaporte feo!_

_Poroszország félelmetes!_

_Scones sind am besten, wenn sie gegessen nackt!_"

Italy began to shake as the surrounding glow was absorbed back inside him. He opened his eyes and stared at Romano and England, a glimmer of danger dancing in his scarlet hued irises.

Romano stared back while Arthur removed his hood and placed his hands on his head, holding his blonde hair tight in his shaking hands.

"What the bloody hell have I done...?"

Romano's initial shock soon wore off and he began to walk towards his brother who stared at him intently with unblinking eyes.

Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back and out of the basement, leaving their dangerous creation alone.

Once upstairs, England began to talk to Romano, who unlike Arthur was not regretting their decision.

"What's with his eyes? I haven't seen him blink once, and his grin is quite creepy, if I say so myself."

Romano scowled at England. "Well Felli barely opens his eyes, so if he is his opposite then he'll barely close them. And he has an innocent smile so now he'll have a creepier one. Now give me that damn frying pan." He motioned to the pan that was drying on the kitchen counter just waiting to be put away. England picked it up but didn't hand it over.

"What do you want it for?"

Romano snatched the pan from the green eyed man and turned towards the basement.

"My brother is usually helpless and weak. That wont be the case now, so I don't want him to be awake when I'm alone with him. I'll bet anything that he's already broken out of those damned ropes."

Both of the men swung around in the direction of a hollow laugh. Italy stood there, balancing a knife precariously on the edge of his finger.

"Ve~ that is good to know."

"What is?" Asked Romano, hiding his fear with a frown.

"Don't look at me like that, Frattello. It's good to know that you are so afraid of me that you feel the need to protect yourself around me. You clearly aren't a fool."

England edged backwards, clearly frightened and worried. He made it to the kitchen cabinet which had a knife laying on top that he had been using to slice cucumber sandwiches before Romano had came.

He slid his fingers over it and pulled it behind his back, out of sight of the formerly weak nation Italy.

Italy continued to speak to Romano, this time in Italian. England had no idea what they were saying, but didn't interrupt to ask.

Italy leant forward and seized Romano's chin with the hand that wasn't preoccupied with playing with the knife and stared at his older brother with menace.

All of a sudden, he turned to England.

"You." He ordered, pointing a finger in the Brit's direction.

"We're going shopping."

"_Not what I expected_" England thought to himself as he followed the Italian out of the house while casting both worried and irritated looks at Romano.

* * *

Italy had ordered England to wait outside while he shopped, and England was glad to oblige if it meant he would be away from the crazed Italian even if only for a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later, Italy returned from the store with a bag in his hand which he thrusted at Arthur who took it reluctantly, Embarrassed to be used as a servant in his own home country.

He resisted the urge to peek inside the bag on the way to Germany.

"Why are we headed there!? Ludwig isn't even back yet, we need to go to my place so I can fix you..." He trailed off, knowing he had said too much. Italy glared at him with his red eyes and withdrew the knife from his pocket, twisting the blade in front of England's face teasingly.

"Fix me? I-a hope you don't plan to return me to my previous state."

England didn't know why, but the accusatory glance he received from his Italian travelling companion made him feel somewhat guilty.

"I'm sorry...I-I..." He trailed off again. What was he even apologising _for_ anyway?

Italy didn't seem to register that England had stopped walking. "Change of plan" he announced. "You're right, I'm not myself. We should go back to yours and you can tie me up and gag me so I'm not dangerous until you think of a way to fix me, yah?"

England caught up with the country in front of him. He knew that something was up, but if Italy was willing to go with him then he should take advantage of the situation that fate had handed to him.

Both of the men turned and began to walk back in silence.

* * *

Back at Arthur's, Romano was nowhere to be found.

"He's probably out looking for you." Decided England, leaving to retrieve the rope that he had used to tie Italy up earlier from the basement. While he was gone, Italy quickly grabbed his phone and called Germany.

"Germany!" He wailed down the phone line. "Help me! You hafta help me! I'm in England. He wants to tie me up!"

"Vhat!? Vait right there, Italy. I'm coming-"

"Please hurry!" Interrupted Italy, smashing the phone onto the ground and hiding the pieces with his boot as England returned, rope in hand.

"What are you smiling about, Italy?"

"Nothing, now quick, tie me up before I change mah mind."

England tied Italy's hands before leading him upstairs and binding him to a chair. He added a gag and went downstairs to call Romano.

Just as his shaking fingers punched the last few buttons of Romano's phone number, he heard the front door open and he grabbed the knife that he had previously stashed away in the back pocket of his green military uniform. He sighed with relief that it was only Romano.

"Oh gosh. It's just you, though I don't know what I was expecting. Now, would you please elaborate as to why you came up with the retarded idea to mess with your brother and why you felt the need to drag me into it."

Romano looked at England before taking a mental note of the crushed mobile that lay on the floor. It certainly hasn't been there when he had left. He bent down and picked up a dismembered phone charm in the shape of a piece of pasta.

"My brothers phone is on the floor."

England frowned, but still demanded answers.

"That's very interesting but you still haven't answered my bloody question."

Romano looked up and sighed.

"I had hoped that Germany being betrayed by frattello would make him not want to be his ally anymore, then Italy would have to leave that Nazi's home and stop being influenced by him."

"And you would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids." Added England sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"All of that to separate Germany and Italy?"

Romano nodded and was about to speak when the door was kicked down.

"G-Germany?"Asked Romano, for once using the blonde nation's name instead of potato freak, Damn Kraut ect.

Germany glared at the two before focusing his anger on England.

"Vere is he?"

"What? I don't-"

"VERE IS HE!?"

Romano glanced at the smashed remains of his younger brothers phone.

"He must have called Germany...DAMMIT BRITAIN!YOU IDIOT! YOU TIED HIM UP! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTED YOU TO DO!"

It finally clicked and England realised what had happened. Italy had allowed himself to be tied up only to call Germany beforehand and claim to have been captured.

"He-he's upstairs but...bloody hell you have to listen to me! He's not himself,he's-" his pleading cries met deaf ears as Germany had already gone upstairs. Both England and Romano followed him, trying to tell him what had happened. Halfway towards the room where Italy was trapped, Germany grabbed England and punched him in the face. The green eyed nation fell to the ground, unable to do much but to hold onto his head as it throbbed in pain and blood gushed out of his nose all over the mahogany floor like it was coming out of a tap.

Germany reached his best friend and untied him. Italy had closed his eyes as he usually did to prevent Ludwig from seeing the unnatural coloration to his eyes.

Once the gag was off and his arms where free, he wrapped his arms around Germany in a hug.

"Veee~Doitsu! Thankyouyousavedmei'msogratefulthankthankyouthanky ou!"

"Slow down Italy, you are giving me a headache. Come, let's go home."

He and Italy left while Romano tried to chase them, and seeing as Germany had arrived in his car, it wasn't an easy feat and he failed miserably.

* * *

"Germany?" Asked Italy sweetly.

"What's it like, dying?"

Germany looked up from his paperwork, a little shocked at the topic of the question being asked but he disregarded any worries he might have had. His little Italian had clearly been through a lot that day. Who knew the torture England had out him through. It was inevitable that he be a little worried about death after what had happened.

"Vell, in meine country, the most popular belief is Christianity, so I suppose I think you go to heaven."

Italy grinned. "And what's heaven like?"

Germany was a little surprised. Italy was more religious than he, but he answered the question regardless.

"It is a beautiful place, vere you are at peace and happy."

Italy's smile grew,and it was beginning to unnerve Germany, though he didn't show it.

"Vee~ and...do you look forward to going to Heaven?"

Germany noticed that Italy seemed to be playing with something shiny, but it was dark, so he couldn't quite make out what it was.

"I suppose so...vhy the sudden interest in zhis subject, Italy?"

Italy flick the light on with his knife. He was wearing what he had bought earlier. A brown military outfit with boots and a hat perched on his head. Germany barely even noticed the clothes though, he was more interested in Italy's facial expression. It was a weird sideways grin, and his eyes were closed almost blissfully. As Italy advanced towards Germany, Germany shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You said that being in heaven would make people happy..."

Germany nodded, not quite sure where this was going. If it had been anyone else but Italy they would have been dead by now, but Italy was a trusted friend. There was no way Germany could hurt him.

"Ja." He answered.

Italy smirked and opened his eyes to look at Germany. They were red, filled with menace and blood lust.

Germany was about to stand when Italy lunged forward and stabbed him in the throat.

"I only...want you...to be happy..." He said, twisting the blade gleefully in his choking friends neck. His eyes brightening with joy as Germany began to cough up blood. At that moment, England and Romano burst through the door, England throwing herbs at Italy and chanting. Italy's eyes changed back from red to their original honey brown, and the black aura appeared again, dissolving into white. Italy stared with horror at his best friend, whose eyes were open with shock and anger and pain and most of all _pity_.

"Waaa! No! What did I do I...I..."

Germany used the last of his energy to hold his hand up to silence his friend.

"It vasn't...your fault..." He whispered, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth and he took his last breath.

Italy's eyes widened and he stared again at Germany.

"No! Germany! No don't go! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't leave me, Germany! Don't leave me!"

England and Romano watched, horrified and in silence. Nothing they could say or do would be of any help then. Nothing.

That night, England burnt his spell books.

**Damn, I'm super messed up! Don't forget to review, tell me what you think! I'm sorry if they where out of character, I'm new to Hetalia so I haven't got them down pat yet, but I think I did ok**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Enough!"

Shouted Matthew. No one heard him and he sat down sheepishly.

"Who are you?" Asked his bear?

"I'm Canada." He replied, with a polite smile.

The meeting was in chaos, most of the members were shouting, the only silent ones being Russia, Canada, Japan and Italy. Italy had neglected to change out of his alternative clothes that he had acquired the day before. He had been too greif-stricken before, but in his current state he didn't see the point in changing.

America spoke up to get everyone's attention the way Germany had usually done and Canada had recently attempted.

"Ok dudes, quiet down, the hero can't hear himself think."

All of the countries stopped yelling an turned to face Alfred.

"Alright, we need to find a way to punish Romano. I propose nu-"

"I could punish 'im." Smirked France. His offhand comment went unnoticed by all except for Romano who looked a little scared but at the same time flustered, and Spain, who looked annoyed and somewhat jealous that Lovino hadn't objected.

"I've got it dudes. We nuke him!" Continued America. Russia nodded in agreement, and Korea was grinning.

"Da. I want to nuke him."

"No way dude, I wanna do it! I'd be,like, totally super at it!"

Russia smiled at America,

"Da. But you got to blow up Japan, so it's my turn-"

Japan stood up.

"Neither of you are going to brow anyone up."

He turned to Romano.

"Courd you prease exprain what happened?"

The older Italian nation stood up an cleared his throat. "It was all that Jerk-face Britain's fault." He had said it loudly but in a panicky voice that he tried too hard to hide. He coughed and repeated. "It was England. I told him not to but he didn't listen." He glanced at his younger brother who didn't seem to be paying attention. Romano would go far enough to say that he looked bored. He shook his head, deciding that his frattello must just be tired.

Japan nodded.

"Engrand? Arigato for that. Rets ask Engrand now."

"Hey, where _is_ Iggy, bro?"

Everyone looked around and sure enough, Arthur wasn't in the room.

"Aye ya! He's gone~aru. "

"Come to think of it," Greece yawned "I don't remeber him being here in the first place. He must have overslept." And at this, Greece lay down his head and started to nap, oblivious to the confusion surrounding him.

The confusion that meant no one noticed Spain and Romano sneak out.

"Okay Dudes, back to Nuking..."

"I want to do it, da?"

"No, bro. Me."

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol_"

"Uh...Okay, you can do it, Ivan."

"**We aren't using nucrear weapons!**"

Japan stood up again.

"We need to sort something out, but untir then we should hear arr three sides of the story. Tomorrow we meet back up and Engrand can explain his point of veiw, and if he feels up to it then Itary can too. Meeting adjourned."

All of the nations began to pack up and leave, each one bumping into Canada at least once. All except Italy, who sat idly in his seat, and Greece, who was still asleep.

Matthew muttered something under his breath as he exited the building and walked towards his car. A strong hand on his shoulder prevented him from getting in. He swung around and saw Russia, smiling at him.

"Hello, Canada."

"O-oh. You noticed me. What can I do for you, eh?"

While Canada was glad to have someone remember who he was for a change, he was a little scared of Russia, and was on edge during the entire conversation.

"Can we talk?"

"Y-yes. What about?" He whispered, barely audible.

"It's a shame people don't really notice you, da?"

Matthew nodded, he wasn't really sure where the tall nation was going with this.

"If we became one, maybe they would pay you more attention. If you were with me, they would have to notice you. You are a big country. All you need to capture their attention is an ally."

Canada didn't know what to say-except "no", of course, but the word never came. Instead he found himself saying:

"I'll consider it."

Russia continued to smile as he walked off, his scarf blowing in the wind. Canada swore under his breath for being such an idiot and not outright refusing a he got into his car, but then he remembered-he had forgot his bear, whatsitsname! He rushed back into the building to retrieve it, though it took him some time to get inside, seeing as the automatic doors wouldn't open for him and he had to wait for someone else to enter to get inside.

* * *

Elsewhere, America had decided to see why England had skipped the meeting and to find out if what Romano had said was true. We hen he reached Arthur's street, he could smell burning and he dashed towards England's house, determined to be the hero. He paused outside the house. Even though he could smell the burning, he couldn't see it's source. He laughed and decided that Britain must just have been making dinner. He reached out his hand and grabbed the brass knocker. It burned his hand, and he stared at his palm, a red circle clearly evident.

"Get away from the flames you bloody idiot!" Screamed Arthur from the top window.

Alfred around, removing his jacket. Was it hot out there or was it just him?

"What flames, Iggy?"

"The flames you git! The flames _burning down my house!_"

America continued to look up at England, wiping the sweat away from his brow. Sure, it was like an oven out there, but there was no fire.

"Oh right yeah. The invisible flames. Oh, hello flying mint bunny!" He replied with a sarcastic expression that mimicked the happy one Arthur always wore when he claimed to have seen his imaginary friends.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Minty is up here."

Alfred sighed and stepped forward. He knew Arthur had imaginary friends but imaginary fire was just stupid. The worrying part was that the older nation seemed deadly serious about the whole ordeal. He wasn't even joking. He was just crazy.

_Must be hallucinations from all that tea he drinks_. Thought America with a smile.

"Not another step! The door is on fire! You'll get burnt!"

"Dude, seriously. There's nothing here!" America waved his good hand in front of the door to price his point, but pulled away in pain. Another burn was now on his left arm.

"Argh, what the hell is up with your door, man? Come down here!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I bloody well can't, alright? There's fire blocking the exit!"

Alfred groaned at England crazed response. "Well can I at least come in? I need to put my hand under your faucet, its starting to hurt."

"NO YOU CAN'T BLOODY COME IN TO USE MY BLOODY TAP! THE BLINKING HOUSE IS ON FIRE! HOW DO EXPECT TO GET IN ANYWAY? THE DOOR IS ON FIRE YOU GIT!"

"Swear-ers aren't care-ers."

Muttered America.

"Uh, just go get help!"

America frowned at Arthur's command. He don't need to get help. He was the hero. He _was_ the help.

"But I'm the hero. I can save you from your imaginary fire!"

England's reply never came, because at that moment, Captain Hook burst through the door and emptied half of his bucket of water into the room. He, Arthur and flying mint bunny fled the room and headed down the stairs. Hook kicked down the door and led his friends to safety.

"Hook! You saved me!" Cried England, hugging his rescuer in tight embrace, not really caring that the hook was digging into his back a bit.

Alfred watch as England hugged thin air, and decided that he would definitely get his friend professional help as soon as the opportunity came up.

* * *

Prussia headed into the building, not noticing Canada thanking him for getting the automatic door to open. He walked towards the conference room, a clipboard with several papers attached to it. Sure, he wasn't a country anymore. So what? He still had a say in what happened in the part of Germany he used to represent. He knew that he was about an hour late, but he also knew that these shouting matches AKA world meetings could go on all day, so the odds were he could still make it.

Once inside, he was surprised to see that the room was empty. No, on second glance there were two people in there. He recognised one as Italy and the other as Greece. He put Gilbird on his head, away from any cats that could be lurking.

"Italy?" He asked. "Where is everyone?"

Italy turned around. The first thing that Prussia noticed was that his clothes were different, a brown military outfit replacing the usual blue one. The second thing he noticed were that his eyes were open, his big brown irises glistening with tears as he motioned to Greece.

"I did it again!" He wailed.

It was then that Prussia noticed the knife in Italy's hands.

Canada watched the whole thing in shock. What had Italy done again? He walked over to the sleeping Greece, only there was something different about him. He carefully put two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse.

"He's dead." He stated.

This time, everybody heard him.

* * *

**Please review. Let me know what you think, good or bad! This was originally going to be a one shot, but then I had an idea and just had to add all this. Maybe more in the future. **

**Scratch that. Definitely more in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

Italy's hands were trembling with guilt and confusion as both Prussia and Canada stared at him in disbelief.  
Italy's gaze was directed at Greece, the latest victim of his unnatural state. He closed his hazel eyes and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Germany! I'm sorry! Germany, I'm sorry! So sorry Germany! I'm so so sorry!"

Prussia's eyes widened as he continued to stare at Italy.  
"Why are you apologising to west?"

Canada stepped forward, between the trembling Italy and Prussia, attempting to prevent the inevitable fight that would happen as soon as Italy stated what they already knew.

"...I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! It wasn't me! I wasn't...I couldn't..."

Prussia's glare hardened.  
"Why are you apologising to West?"

Matthew winced as Italy confirmed the obvious.

"...I killed him."

Prussia lunged forward to attack Italy and Canada jumped in front if him causing them both to topple to the ground, leaving Italy as the only one standing.  
Matthew had noticed something different in Italy's voice as he admitted to Germany's murder. It had gone from desperate, apologetic whimpering to an almost...happy sound. He didn't want Prussia getting into something that he wouldn't be prepared for, and there was no way anyone could have prepared for Felliciano's drastic change in personality.

Prussia stood and glared at Canada, who was on the ground, still recovering from being completely flattened by Prussia. He regained his posture and stood up, placing a hand on Gilbert's shoulder for support while he recovered.  
Matthew muttered something incoherently and Prussia turned his head in the Canadian's direction, his angered glare still focused on Italy.  
"What is it? Speak up."

Canada removed his hand from the taller male's shoulder and repeated himself.  
"Don't fight. You'll lose."

Gilbert spluttered in shock. How could he lose? Italy was weak and he, Prussia, was strong, not to mention awesome. After what that ungrateful brat had done to Ludwig...he deserved to pay, and Gilbert desperately wanted to be the one to administer the punishment.

"...What are you talking about, Matthew? You expect me to just leave him after what he did to mein bruder? My little brother was murdered by him-" he cast an accusing glance to Italy, who in return smirked, though Gilbert was too worked up to notice.  
"-and on top of that you expect me to lose? I can take him with my eyes closed, but I want my eyes open to see his face when I..."

Canada tugged gently at Prussia's sleeve.  
"...Gilbert...don't. He looks different, and at the meeting today his brother mentioned something about him and England doing something to him. I don't know what happened or why, but I do know that that..._thing_ isn't Italy, or at least, not the one we know."  
He glanced at Italy with a look of concern, which angered Prussia further.  
"You're protecting him?"

Canada sighed heavily, and replied in his usual, quiet voice.  
"...from himself."

Prussia growled. What Canada had said may have convinced him against hurting Italy for the time being, he still had a lot of rage built up inside him.

Rage that was now directed toward Matthew.

He raised a fist level with the Canadian's face and was about to make contact when he saw that Matthew wasn't doing anything. He had simply braced himself, ready to take the impact.  
Gilbert sighed and put an arm around the shorter nation, he couldn't hurt him. They were friends, and besides, Canada hadn't done anything wrong.  
He looked at Italy, who had watched the whole affair with an amused look on his face, red eyes rival to Prussia's own glinting with malice.  
Gilbert looked at the nation with contempt and turned to Matthew.  
"So...what do we do with this guy?"

* * *

"Ow...ow...ow ow ow! Cut it out, Britain!"  
The green eyed blonde did exactly that, snipping at the bandage that was wrapped around Alfred's arms so that it separated from the roll.  
"That's a pretty nasty burn there that you got from _nothing_." Smiled Arthur.

America frowned at his bandages arm.

"But dude, this totally doesn't make any sense. How could nothing burn me? There was nothing there but it burnt me! That's not even possible!"

England sighed, the fire had spread as a result of him destroying his magic books, but seeing as regular fire wouldn't do the job, he had had to resort to magical fire. Needless to say, Alfred was unable to see it and convinced that it had merely been "nothing".

"Well, I can't stay at my place for a while, seeing as it got burnt down by _nothing_. I'll probably have to stay with one of my brothers..."

England considered his four brothers, trying to decide which one would be the most welcoming.

"...dude, you could stay with me!" Cried America, interrupting Arthur's thoughts.

"After all, we're still kinda like brothers...sort of. Well anyway, we're close, I totally wouldn't mind you staying with me."

England would have been touched, but previous times when he had stayed at Alfred's made the gesture of goodwill one of danger. What with Tony around, not to mention the food. He'd probably get diabetes or be murdered by that damn alien.

"Zat won't be necessary, mon ami. Angleterre can stay at my 'Ouse." Said France with a grin.

England turned to the smirking nation in shock.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

America coughed, startling big of the countries that were ready to fight.

"Um...dudes? How about this, seeing as I'm the hero, I'll decide what happens. Britain, you stay with me until your place is fixed up and France, you go-"

"-you can go crawl under a rock and die, frog!"

France pouted.

"I can see where I am not wanted...non, I am not welcome 'ere. Bonne nuit."

He gave a weak wave and patted England's butt before leaving, making both America and England confused, the latter grumbling in discomfort.

"What the-"

Arthur withdrew from his pocket an inhaler.

"That bloody frog must have snuck this in my back pocket when he grabbed my arse. If he thinks I'm going over to his house to return it to him then he's got another thing coming..."

America looked at the medical equipment, considering what to do.

"... Dude no, what if he's asthmatic? He might die and I'm the hero so I'm totally not gonna let that happen."

Arthur shrugged and handed the inhaler over to the younger nation.

"Fine. You can go give it to him, but I'm just going to stay here. Say, where are we anyway?"

America thought for a second.

"...uh, I know. We're in Mattie's house. You know, Canadia. I'm glad he said he didn't mind me coming into his house every now and again to use his first aid kit."

[insert part where narrator tells you that some Americans go to Canada to use their health care or something. I can't vouch for the truth in his statement, but I saw something about it on the Simpsons once.

Ah, good times.]

* * *

Prussia had successfully managed to tie up Italy, who, to Canada's surprise hadn't put up a fight. Something seemed off about it all. He'd admitted to killing two nations. Surely he wouldn't have wanted to be captured so easily. If he was capable of murder then why would he allow himself to be captured?

And those creepy red eyes, not once blinking, staring right into Matthews violet-blue irises, staring right into his soul...

Matthew stared back at Italy, lost in his gaze. He stepped forward, not once breaking eye contact. He continued to walk towards the nation, who watched with an unreadable expression. Canada stood still, the contact between his and Italy's gazes unbroken.

He sat down in a chair and looked down, screwing his eyes shut. His head was swimming and he found he couldn't think straight. There had been something disturbing about Italy's eyes and it made Matthews head spin.

Prussia on the other hand, hadn't noticed that Italy and Canada had been sharing a gaze, he was preoccupied with making sure that Italy's bonds were tight enough. He surveyed his handiwork and smirked. There was no way that fiend was getting out of those knots.

Canada gripped his head, his hands digging in to his blonde hair, he shook his head repeatedly and muttered something over and over again under his breath. He opened his eyes and stared at the room, everything was moving so slowly, it was almost grotesque. It all looked so dull, the only thing that was clear was Italy, who despite being tied up was smiling with triumphance.

Canada closed his eyes again and placed his head in his hands, trying to make sense of whatever was wrong. He opened his eyes again, white spots now clouding his vision.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Prussia running towards him.

* * *

America stood outside France's house, and was met with a delicious meal that France had hoped would be shared with England, though it seemed that the brit would not be coming and so he decided that it would be better to share the dinner with Alfred instead of waste it. Both had thoroughly enjoyed the meal. It had been delicious but the atmosphere was ruined for the American when Francis had suggested they play twister. Finding double meaning in the words, Alfred jumped out of the window as soon as the Frenchman left the room.

Francis returned with a twister mat and several board games a few minutes later. He looked at the open window with a disappointed frown. It seemed his unfair reputation had preceded him, and now he would be left without any platonic companionship. The Frenchman sighed and lit a cigarette, inhaling the tobaco deeply, followed by a puff of the inhaler. Life sucked sometimes. Damn Americans.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew opened his eyes and looked around. The room was empty, but he could see a chair next to the bed that he was lying in, so he assumed that someone had been there a short while ago.

He tried to recall why he was here an why his head felt so stuffy. Canada turned his head as the door opened an Prussia walked in.

"Oh you're awake. That's awesome...yeesh, your eyes look kinda red, you should get some sleep. You must be really tired, you should rest some more. It's unawesome to be so tired."

Canada watched Gilbert, trying hard to focus on what he'd said. His head was throbbing, and Prussia's blabbering wasn't helping. He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Oh God, shut the hell up, can't you see I've got a headache?"

Gilbert looked at his friend, slightly shocked.

"...yuh, you really should get some more sleep. Looks like you get cranky when you're tired. Kesesesese, or maybe it's just that time of the month..."

"I'm not a fucking girl and you aren't a fucking country so leave me the hell alone!"

Matthew clamped his hands over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say-" His apology was cut off by Prussia.

"Just get some sleep." He answered coldly, leaving the room. Canada leant his head back on the pillow, thinking. His words had shocked himself, how could he say something so cruel, a topic that he knew Gilbert was sensitive about.

_He deserved it, mother fu-_

Canada's thoughts were interrupted by Alfred at the door. Canada sighed as he looked at his brother, who was walking into the room uncomfortably.

"You ok bro? What happened? Prussia said you passed out so he took you to his hotel room. I'm glad he kept you safe, dude."

Canada scoffed, grinning.

"I was unconscious and alone with the vital-region-seizer, yeah. Of course I was safe."

America rubbed his sore behind and smiled, while Prussia stood in the doorway looking hurt.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humour, anyway. Lets get you back to my place, but let me warn you, Britain's staying over. I think he's finally lost it this time."

Alfred muttered something about fire that Canada didn't quite understand but nodded anyway.

Matthew got out of the bed, grinning at America.

"Well, the Brit always was crazy. I'm surprised he was allowed to raise us, he should have been locked up in an asylum years ago." He admitted, walking out of the room and bumping into Gilbert as he did.

Alfred stopped smiling as he followed his brother out of the room.

"...what got into her?" He mouthed at Prussia.

* * *

England was trying-and failing- to pick the lock to the kitchen when America and his brother returned. Alfred had locked the door so that Arthur wouldn't be able to get in and cook anything.

"What the bloody hell did you lock the door for?" England asked as Alfred walked in with Canada in tow.

America shrugged.

"Could have you cooking anything now could I?"

Canada watched England's reaction, which was to throw every swear word he knew at America and America's retaliation of throwing burgers at him after saying "you wouldn't know good food if it hit you in the face."

Normally, Canada would have split them up, but he felt like just watching it unfold for a bit.

He watched as England left the room with a broken nose and covered in ketchup and as America stood triumphantly, having gotten out of the tiff with only a sore hand from where it had collided with Arthur's face.

"For someone who used to be a badass pirate, he's a really bad fighter."

Canada nodded, about to answer when the door rang.

America turned around and ran to the door like an exited puppy.

"Who could it be? I wonder who it is! Who do you think it is, Mattie?"

Canada didn't have time to answer as Alfred opened the door, answering the question for both of them.

Prussia walked in, a pair of glasses in his hand.

"We need to talk, birdie."

America frowned, why did Matthew always have to make friends with people that didn't...get on with Alfred. America may have been grateful that Prussia had helped his brother, but he still didn't feel comfortable with having him in his house.

"Whatever you have to say to Mattie you can say to me." Stated the louder of the two brothers, puffing out his chest in an attempt to appear larger and intimidating.

Gilbert looked at Alfred and frowned.

"No...this is private."

America was freaking out inside, but his body was too slow to react to Canada being dragged upstairs by the former nation.

What did he mean 'private' !? What could possibly be so private that they had to talk in secret. What if they were dating!

Upstairs, Canada wrenched his wrist away from the albino.

"What the hell was that for!? You could have broke my freaking hand off you idiot!" He snapped.

Prussia narrowed his eyes at the Canadian.

"...well, it's important. A very unawesome thing has happened. Italy got out."

Canada smirked, a strange feeling of pride enveloping him for a second before a slap to the face from Prussia brought him back to his usual self.

"...thanks, I needed that." He said, meekly rubbing his cheek.

Gilbert squinted at Matthew. Whatever had been wrong with him earlier seemed to be gone now.

"Well? Italy got out. What are we going to do?"

Canada smiled politely.

"Um...I eh, already answered you. I asked why you left him alone."

Gilbert but his bottom lip.

"Sorry, I didn't notice. But the thing is, I didn't leave him alone. I got France to watch him and I called Spain who said he could join Francis later, when Antonio got there he called me and told me that neither of them were there."

Canada frowned in thought.

"...we need to go over there and investigate, but we can't do it alone. We need to form a group of five."

Prussia tilted his head slightly, straining to hear what Canada had suggested.

"Five? Why five?"

Canada blushed a little.

"I can't tell you, you'll laugh, but we definitely need Japan."

Shaking his head, Gilbert frowned.

"Why Japan?"

Canada's face went bright red as e answered the slightly taller ex-nation.

"He uh...he replaces some of his letters with 'r' "

Prussia's confused look was gone in an instant as he realised what Canada was talking about.

"Jinkies. " he muttered with a grin.

* * *

Half an hour later, in their respective clothes, Canada, Prussia, Poland, America and Japan were stood outside the building where the conference had been held. Canada tugged at his orange turtle neck.

"Why do I have to wear a skirt?" He asked.

Prussia adjusted his ascot and smirked.

"Because you have glasses."

Matthew sighed an looked at his brother, who was clad in a lose fitting green T-shirt and baggy brown trousers and munching on a burger.

"Come on guys, lets go!" He shouted.

Prussia put his hand over the American's mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "You want someone to hear us?"

America forced the hand from he lips and stepped away from the albino.

"How come I don't get to be the team leader? I'd look great in an ascot."

"Ah, but I don't have the appetite for your role. Plus you scare easily, it was only natural for you to be shaggy."

America glared at the red eyed man and looked at Poland, who was twirling in his purple dress.

"Why is he here?" He asked, forcing another burger into his mouth.

Prussia shrugged.

"He was the only one willing to wear the dress."

"What about me?"

Asked Japan, his cheeks coloured an unusual shade of pink.

America looked at him an smiled.

"Duh! Dude, you're Scooby."

"I stirr don't rike only wearing a dog corrar."

America was about to comment when England tapped him on the back.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde nations's get up. Arthur was wearing an orange turtle neck, dark brown trousers and jacket alongside green shoes and a top hat.

"I'm Professor bloody Layton! If you're going to investigate you might as well do it in a gentlemanly fashion. Isn't that right Sealand?"

The small not-quite-nation grumbled as he emerged from behind Arthur, wearing braces, shorts, knee high blue socks, a blue jumper and newsboy cap. Over his shoulder was a satchel.

"Do I have to wear this?" He asked, but no one answered him as they made their way into the building in unison.

* * *

**I feel weird about adding that last bit, it strays form the more serious part of my story. Eh, who cares? The anime has serious moments and ridiculous moments, why can't my fanfic be the same? Remember to review, guys. **

**Please, I seriously would love a review. **

**And to those of you who have, I love you. Become one with me, da?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just like to say hi, and I forgot to do a disclaimer so uh. Just incase you thought I did, I do not own hetalia, however the plot is mine. **

**Oh and please reveiw. Love ya!**

* * *

Japan shifted uncomfortably in the hallway as England stared at him in horror.  
"Why the bloody hell are you naked!?"

Kiku's cheeks flushed a shade of crimson.  
"...I'm not entirey naked, I have this corrar."

Arthur's hands were covering Sealand's eyes as he tutted.  
"Dammit Alfred, why did you make the poor Jap wear that? You know how he feels about being naked."

"I'm not naked!" Cried Japan, trying to reassure himself more than anyone else.

Alfred pointed at Canada.  
"It wasn't me, he made Japan wear that. I wanted to have him in a dog costume."

England turned his head in the Canadian's direction in disbelief.  
"You...you made him wear that? But he hates being exposed, you've practically created him his own private bloody hell."  
He removed his dark brown jacket and draped it over Kiku's shoulders.  
"Here old chap, that should do it."

Japan bowed gratefully and Britain stole another look at Matthew.  
"We're going to have words later, my boy. ."  
Canada looked a little afraid. England was scary when he was mad, he knew that first hand, having been mistaken for his brother a number of occasions when they were younger and Alfred had done something wrong.

All seven of them filed into the conference room, looking around with worry etched all over their faces.

Prussia was the one to break the silence.  
"Tony!" He called, having spotted the outline of his Spanish friend.  
America looked around him.  
"I thought I told Tony to stay at home..."  
Matthew flicked him on the forehead for being an Idiot and left the room.  
"Hey Mattie, come back!" Called America, following his brother out of the room.

"Oh. Hey Gil." Sighed Antonio, turning around.  
Prussia frowned.  
"Hey what's wrong. You look sad. You're usually so awesomely happy that I think you're high." Laughed the ex-nation, putting a hand on on the slightly shorter country's shoulder.  
Antonio shrugged him off.  
"What's there to be happy about, I can't find Lovi anywhere. My little tomato explained what happened to South Italy after the meeting. He told me what him and England did to his hermano. I was so surprised that he didn't immediately shift the blame on someone else, he just came right out and told me that it was his idea."

Shaking his head, Prussia looked Antonio in the eye.

"What was his idea?"

The Spaniard hesitated and Prussia ran a hand through his silvery hair.

"You can tell me. I found out that my brother was murdered today and found out what Matthew really thinks of me. Whatever it is, I think I can handle it."

He had said those words with a smirk, but each one that left his pale lips had made him want to cry, want to curl up into a ball and just sob, but he couldn't do that. He was Prussia.

**Was**...

Antonio sighed and turned around to peer at England, who was standing with Japan, Sealand and Poland, tapping his foot impatiently.

"...he said that England used his magic to change Italy."

Prussia stared blankly at Spain before walking off and returning with Arthur.

"What did you do to Italy?" He asked the blonde.

"What's the point in telling you? You aren't going to bloody believe me anyway."

Arthur folded his arms and looked at Prussia.

"_Try me_."

England was about to explain when the door burst open and America walked in.

"What the bloody hell did you _do_? You absolute twat! You went off to look for Italy didn't you? Let me guess, you're the hero so you just _had_ to go and find him yourself. What's the wanker done to you then?"

America shook his head and walked up to England. Now that he was in the light, it was clear to sea that he was bruised and bleeding.

"...Italy didn't do this." He sniffed, close to tears because of the pain.

"Ma-Matthew did."

England paused and placed a hand on his top hat, bringing the brim over his eyes.

" I was afraid it would come to this, Luke my boy, have you been taking notes?"

Sealand didn't answer for a while, and then it clicked that England was talking to him.

"Oh, right. Uh yeah, I did want you asked and took notes, jerk-face."

Arthur nodded.

"Indeed. So Alfred, what happened?"

* * *

。•。•。flashback•。•。•。

_"Hey Mattie. Come back!" Called America, following his brother out of the room. _

_He wandered through the corridor, looking for his sibling and occasionally calling his brother's name. _

_After a few minutes, he finally found the Canadian. _

_"Yo, Mattie. I'm glad I finally found...hey why aren't you wearing that Velma costume anymore. You looked so cute in a skirt, Canadia."_

_America made a kissy face at his brother and Canada turned around. _

_"Canadia?" He asked, a hint of amusement lacing his words. _

_"Duh, that's your name." Sang America. _

_"And what was with flicking me in the head earlier? That's gonna bruise, y'know."_

_Matthew narrowed his eyes at the incompetent fool he called "brother" and chuckled. _

_"That'll hardly count as a bruise in comparison to this."_

_He smirked, advancing on Alfred, hockey stick in hand._

_"Mattie, now is like not the time to play hocky!" _

_Canada continued to smirk at his brother. _

_"Heh, if we were playing, I doubt it would be a very fair game."_

_"W-why?" Choked Alfred, beginning to feel a little afraid._

_"Because there's two of us, and only one of you." _

_At this, Canada grinned and flung his hockey stick into the American's side. _

_"What the hell man!?" Yelled America, struggling to stand up as he clutched his stomach. _

_Canada swung his weapon into the American's legs, causing Alfred to buckle once more. _

_"...why are you..."_

_Canada's lips curled into a cruel smile. _

_"I was bored."_

_America panted on the ground and looked up at Canada, his startling red eyes scaring him. Alfred knew that if he fought, he'd lose, so instead he tried to distract Matthew by talking to him. _

_"What did you mean 'two of us' Mattie?"_

_Canada shuffled towards his brother and stood next to his doppelgänger. _

_"I'm sorry, Al." He muttered, wringing the hem of his jumper in his hands. _

_Alfred stared up in shock, his mouth slightly agape. _

_"Mattie...there's another you...another you standing beside you..." He stated, trying to understand. _

_Canada nodded guiltily. _

_" I know, Al. I know. He's...he's not there though. He's...he's here."_

_Matthew pointed to his head with his hand before allowing it to drop back down to his side. _

_"Wait...Mattie if he's in your head then how is he standing right next to us?"_

_Canada smiled weakly, reaching for his brother's hand and pulling him up to his feet. Matthew looked America in the eye and spoke to him. _

_"...Al, I...I can't stay here. I'm not strong enough. He isn't physically here. That was me, I was the one fighting you. He's in my head, but I managed to take over long enough to say goodbye."_

_"Mattie I don't understand what you mean."_

_"Something happened, I don't-I don't know what it is, but something inside my head is...it's...it's evil. The same thing happened to Italy and they want it to happen to you...don't let them, Al. Don't, they'll...they'll make you do things, make you think and say and do things that aren't you."_

_"Mattie what are you talking abou-"_

_"Focus Alfred! Look closely, there aren't three people here, just us two."_

_America looked sadly at his brother and squinted, as he did so, the two hazy images became one. _

_"I...Mattie he's gone. You're safe, it's ok!" He grabbed his brother into a tight hug but was only pushed off by Matthew. _

_"No, he isn't gone. He's still there, Al. He's still in my head and he wants to come out. I'm...I'm trying to fight it, truly I am, but he's so much stronger than me. You have to go before he takes over I-"_

_"Mattie I'm not going to leave you-"_

_Canada smirked and faced his brother, eyes glowing red. _

_"Well that's just too bad, but he's already left you."_

_America was at the verge of tears to see his brother like this. _

_"Matt, I'm sorry that you're having a mental breakdown, but its ok, I can help you-"_

_"You don't get it, do you? He hasn't had a breakdown. I've just broken out." _

_And with that, Matthew moved to whack America once more in the head with his hockey stick._

_And America ran. _

_••••••end of flashback••••••_

* * *

England watched America, who had been staring into space wistfully for the last few minutes.

"And that's what happened." Said Alfred.

Arthur face-palmed.

_"You realise we can't actually see your bloody flashbacks, right?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"America, you're such an idiot! You still haven't told us what happened you git!"

America rubbed his forehead painfully.

"Right, ok. Dude, Mattie walked off and I followed him, then he-"

Alfred was cut of by Antonio yelling out with glee, completely forgetting how depressed he had been a moment ago.

"What's that? It sounded like a child!"

Everyone turned around and listened carefully. The slight wailing they heard confirmed what the Spanish man had said.

"Bloody hell, you're right. That does sound like a child."

Poland ambled over to the table and pulled out a chair while Prussia grimaced. That had been the chair that Greece died in, and he noticed now that the body was gone.

"Oh wow, you guys were like totally right. There's a little kid under the table." The blonde announced, ducking under the table and returning with a small child.

Arthur walked up to Poland and regarded the small boy, scratching his head as he did so in confusion.

"Well how did the little tyke get here, that's what I want to know."

Japan looked at the child in disbelief.

"No..."he muttered to himself.

"That's not possibre."

Prussia reached out and took the boy from Poland, closely examining its facial features and ignoring Spain who was cooing in appreciation and begging to squeeze the child's cheeks.

The Albino checked it's hair and almost dropped him in shock when he saw the hair that was protruding from the back of its head.

"...Greece?"

The child didn't answer him, but looked around the room, his green eyes finally resting on the ex-nation who was holding him.

"Mama?"

"I...No, I'm not your mutti. I'm Prussia and...and you're Greece..."

Japan peered at the baby, fearing that his earlier predictions had been correct. He looked at the green eyes and brown hair of the child, there was no doubting his identity.

"Bloody hell, that's not Greece! Greece is an adult you wankers, stop messing around!"

Prussia sighed at looked at England.

"Greece was killed today."

That took everyone by surprise, and Gilbert was soon attacked with questions from the other men.

He quietly explained all that he knew, casting careful glances at the child in his arms.

Arthur placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Is that what happens when we die? We just..."

"Regenerate?" Asked Arthur helpfully, his mind wandering to Doctor who.

Japan closed his eyes in thought.

"I suppose...seeing as we are countries, we wourd be somehow connected to our randmass, so if we die, we don't die in the same sense as humans wourd. Our own memories would just fade or cease to exist and we revert to our younger serves as new countries in the same prace."

The nations nodded. That theory had made sense to them all, even Poland.

"So, you like mean that he's totally not Greece anymore? He's like a new country where Greece was?"

Japan nodded once and looked at his old friend sadly, upset that they would no longer spend time together the way that they had. He reached out and brushed 'Greece's' hair out of his eyes and 'Hercules' smiled in appreciation.

Just that moment, something clicked in Gilbert's mind and he darted out of the door in the direction of his late brother's house, 'Greece' still in his arms and Japan following him.

Prussia skidded to a halt outside Germany's house and opened the door, checking the rooms until he found the one with Germany in it.

There was some blood on the carpet, and a small child was sitting in the centre of the puddle, looking around with an obviously confused look on his face.

He stared blankly at the man who had just entered the room.

Prussia handed the nation formerly known as Greece to Japan and grabbed his brother, holding him tightly.

"I'm glad you aren't dead, Germany."

'Germany' struggled away from the tight grip of the stranger who had hugged him for no reason. Prussia tensed at the reaction and frowned.

"...you really don't know who I am, do you west?"

'Ludwig' shook his head, short blonde hair swinging in front of his face as he did. Gilbert forced a small smile.

"Well I'm Gilbert, your big brother."

'Germany' narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"I already have a bruder."

he stated, pointing in the direction of a tall man who stood in the corner of the room smiling.

"I heard him crying and came to help, he is lovely, da?" He grinned, reaching down and picking up the German child who smiled before looking at Prussia with a raised eyebrow.

"...Prussia...that sounds familiar."

Ivan patted the boy on the head.

"You only think it sounds familiar because it sounds like Russia."

Ludwig looked blankly at the Russian but nodded his head as he muttered "probably."

Gilbert clenched his fists.

"I'm not going to let you take my brother, I've known you long enough to understand that you can't be trusted."

Russia smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your brother? But he doesn't exist anymore, I would be thankful to have a brother. It would be nice."

"Like I care what you think would be 'nice'. In your opinion drowning kittens is probably nice!"

'Greece' looked alarmed, his eyes widening in shock and horror, so Japan patted him on the back reassuringly.

"He doesn't rearry do that, Hercures."

Russia looked at the blonde in his arms.

"Don't worry, Алексей. You'll be ok, da?"

"Da!" Answered the German with a smile mirroring Russia's.

"Аlexei? What? You've named him now, have you? I don't care what you do, he's still my brother and I'm going to save him from you somehow!"

Russia continued to smile.

"I don't know what you are trying to save little Алексей from, he's perfectly safe, isn't that right, Alexei?"

"Ja!...Erm, Da!"

Prussia scowled at Ivan, his facial expression softening to pity as he looked down at his little brother.

"Hang in there, Ludwig. I'll save you."

He motioned to Japan to leave, and the three exited the room leaving Alexei and Ivan behind.

Alexei gripped Russia's scarf with his chubby hands and nuzzled into it, falling asleep in the Russian's arms.

Prussia turned his head one last time to see his brother sleeping peacefully in Ivan's grip.

Gilbert looked like he was going to be sick.

* * *

Back in the conference room, America Turned around to Prussia. While he might not have liked him, Matthew had, so if anyone knew what was really up with his brother then it was probably going to be him.

"Hey! Gil! How'd it go, pal?"

Prussia looked up and raised an eyebrow.

_Why is he being chummy with me all of a sudden_?

"Unawesome. Very unawesome. Russia got there first and now he's claiming to be the new nations's big brother. He knows perfectly well that its Germany! And he's already given him a name! Alexei!"

America tilted his head to the side.

"...that Commie has Germany? But...but if he raises him Germany will end up being a totally different person!"

Gilbert nodded and frowned.

"But he still has my brother, I don't care if Ludwig feels like a different person, he's still Germany and I just have to remind him of that. After all, I noticed him saying a little German, so he's still there. Deep down, I just have to break him out."

Alfred winced at that particular choice of words.

"I know how you feel."

Gilbert frowned.

"How could you? Your brother is still himself, moody yes, but he's still her- where's Birdie?"

America shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with the zip of his bomber jacket

"I don't know, after he went berserk I ran off. He said he wasn't him anymore, that there was something in his head. It was like he was completely opposite, it was almost scary...almost, I d-don't get scared, obviously. I'm the hero after all."

Arthur groaned and placed his head into his hands.

"I'm such a twat...I-I cant believe it happened to Canada as well, I knew this would backfire somehow."

* * *

"Big bruder?" Asked 'Germany' sleepily.

Russia looked at the blonde, slightly annoyed.

"No, it's брат, Alexei. It means brother in Russian.

I need to teach you to speak Russian, don't I? Well I'm sure you're a smart child, you'll pick it up eventually. For now let's go home and get you in some proper clothes, da?"

"Ja."

"Da." Ivan corrected, frowning a little but soon smiled again as 'Ludwig' fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Russia had returned with Alexei to his house, he set the small child gently down on the bed.  
"Should I sleep now?"

Russia nodded.  
"Da. Children can't stay up too late. Those are the rules."

'Germany' nodded and lay down, trying his hardest to fall asleep. After all, he didn't want to break the rules, but he opened his eyes again.

"Bruder?"

With a sigh, Ivan corrected 'Germany', politely informing him that he was his 'broski' and not his 'bruder'.

"Oh...so if you're mein Broski, then is that weird man we met earlier mein Bruder?"

Russia shook his head.

"Nyet. He isn't your Bruder, Bruder just means Broski."

"So why can't I call you Bruder?"

"Because I'm Russia, I speak Russian."

"If you're Russia then what am I?"

Russia paused for a second to think, tilting he head back slightly while his mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Ahhh...you are...Sassia. "

"Sassia?"

"Yes Alexei. That's your Country's name."

"Oh...Sassia...Ja."

Ivan smiled in reply and moved into the next room.  
"Latvia, you can make a small copy of my clothes, da?"

Latvia nodded groggily and went over to the sewing machine.  
"Don't forget the tiny boots." Smiled Russia.

An hour later, Russia was awaken from his slumber by a loud cry.

"Alexei. Is everything alright?" He asked, poking his head through the door in which the child slept.

'Sassia' was sat up in bed, his cheeks wet with tears.

"I..I had a nightmare..." He snivelled.

"I was...I was with someone ...a lady...no, a man...and they were asking me questions...I answered them and then they...they..."

He gripped his throat with his chubby hands, looking up at Ivan with tear-stricken eyes.

"It's ok." Smiled Russia, patting 'Germany' on the head.

"It's just a nightmare. It isn't real."

* * *

While the other nations were talking, Japan was still holding onto 'Greece'

"Aren't you sreepy, Hercures?"  
The tiny nation in question nodded his head, hair swaying with each movement of his minuscule cranium.  
"I can't - yawn- fall asleep, μαμά."

Japan looked at the boy in his arms.

"You stirr speak Greek? That's amazing...Rets see. What did you teach me to say? Oh yes. Μου αρέσει πραγματικά τις γάτες"

'Greece' smiled.

"Me too, μαμά."

Japan scanned the room carefully with the dark, soulless orbs void of emotion he called eyes.

Having spotted what he was looking for, the small man made his way to the table where Greece had been napping earlier and found a small cat.

"Here. I hope you can get to sreep now, Hercures."

'Hercules' held the cat tight in his chubby Chibi arms and fell asleep while still hugging it, his head resting on the soft fur.

~_pinch_~

"Spain! Reave his cheeks arone!"

"Si, si...but he's so cute. Not as cute as my Lovi but still so..."

~_pinch_~

"I said to reave him arone!"

"...si."

America leant against the wall, looking at Prussia while England ventured off.

"Gil...you've had something similar happen to Germany before, haven't you?"

Gilbert flinched.

"...what do you mean?"

Tilting his head to the side, Alfred sighed.

"You know what I mean, dude. He went crazy during WW2, didn't he? What was it like for you?"

Glaring at the American, Prussia scowled.

"West didn't go crazy. He might have made mistakes but he didn't go crazy."

America had to stop himself from laughing at the statement.

"So he was perfectly sane when he did all that nazi shit, was he?"

Clenching his fists, Prussia glared at Alfred who continued to speak.

"Oh yeah, you did it too, didn't you? You joined in on the fun. The nazi bro's. I'm sure you're proud of what you accomplished."

Prussia's red eyes widened at the American's statement.

"You still believe it was my fault? _Was Zum Teufel!?"_

Prussia ran a hand through his white-blonde hair, shaking his head.

"Despite what you think, it wasn't my fault. I'm not proud of what happened, I'm not happy to have seen mein bruder be a completely different person, I'm not-"

Narrowing his eyes, Alfred interrupted the Prussian.

"So you admit that Germany went crazy, that he wasn't himself at those times?"

"...I-yes. But it wasn't his fault, nor mine." He raised his index finger.

"One man. It was the fault of one evil man. Never blame my bruder for what happened. Blame his boss. His boss who brainwashed West's citizens and corrupted his government. With his entire nation becoming taken in by this monster, how could you expect West not to?"

Alfred's face was neither a smile nor a frown, but the ends of his lips were turned down at acute proportions and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"What was it like?"

Prussia lowered his head and looked sadly at the ground.

"He was...at first he was normal. A little exited about his new boss, kept going on about how he was going to be strong again. But...but as the time went by he changed a little. Slowly at first, I wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for his eyes. I remember we were walking in the park once, we were joking and having fun, and then we walked passed someone. I didn't think anything of it, just a guy, right? Well West didn't agree. He didn't say anything for a while, he just sort of...sneered. He seemed disgusted, and I couldn't work out what was wrong. I had no idea what he was so disgusted by.

As soon as we passed the man, West was back to normal. On the way back to his house we went past two guys kissing, West just...that look was back. That look of pure hatred. I didn't ask him about it, but later on when his Nazi side was more dominant, I remembered that day in the park. That first man had been Jewish and the other men had been gay. I didn't realise until then that whatever Hitler was doing to his country had been going on for longer than we knew back then. That he'd started his master plan right away. Slowly, but right away. I could see it in Bruder's eyes. He was a different person. And soon his government took over mine, so he forced me to join him."

America listened intently, frowning as the words exited the ex-nations's lips.

When Prussia stopped speaking, Alfred muttered something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Alfred mumbled a quick response, the words louder but still incoherent due to the speed at which the American had said them.

"I can hear what you're trying to say."

"CAN YOU HELP ME GET MY BROTHER BACK?"

Prussia simply nodded.

"I can...if you help me get mine."

The two nations shook their hands, America spitting onto his palm beforehand and encouraging Prussia to do the same.

At that moment, Romano walked in, glaring at America.

"Your bastard brother just attacked me!"

America didn't have time to answer as Spain ran to Romano, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh Lovi! You're alright, si? Si! You're ok! I was so worried-"

"Get off of me, Tomato bastard!"

Lovino shrugged the Spaniard off, struggling from his grip to glare at America again.

"I said your bastard of a brother attacked me!"

"Wait...America has a brother?" Spain's face darkened as he heard Romano's statement about being attacked.

"Where is he?! _I'LL KILL HIM_!" He said, grabbing Alfred's shirt and tugging at it frantically, pulling the American back and forth.

Antonio turned to Romano.

"_I'd kill for you, Romano. I would kill for you as well as be killed if you wanted me to_."

"Whatever, Bastard."

Romano looked at America once more.

"Well? It's _your_ brother, Jerk. What are you going to do about him?"

"_I could kill him..._"

"Hey dude, YOUR bro killed two nations already, so get the extra cheese on your yucky plain burger before you tell me to have a third slice on mine!"

Romano scrutinised the American with his glare, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"Isn't that a proverb, Bastard? The one about sand in your eye?"

America nodded, unfazed by the Italian's constant glare.

Prussia patted Romano on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could fix your brother?"

Raising his head in shock at both the Prussian's touch and statement, Lovino nodded.

"Then it's agreed. Me, you and America team up. You two help me get back West und I help you two fix your brothers. Agreed?"

America and Romano both slowly nodded their heads, each of them looking in a different direction, America at England and Romano at Spain.

"Put your hands in the middle."

"No way, Bastard!"

"I don't wanna, dude!"

"**_Do it_****.**"

The trio's hands met in the middle and Prussia smiled.

"Ok now we need an awesome team name. I propose-"

"WILDCATS!" Yelled America, panting slightly.

"...ok...wildcats it is."

America shuffled from foot to foot and wiggling his hips while he waved his hands in the air.

"_Together, together,_

_together everyone! _

_Together! Together_-"

"Shut the Bloody hell up you wanker!"

"Silence, Bastard!"

Japan frowned at England and Romano.

"Prease don't swear around Hercures! He's onry a baby and you are setting a terribre exampre-"

Kiku's lecture was interrupted by the door swinging open and France standing in the doorway, blood all over his clothes.

He staggered over to England, who was forced to cradle France's body to stop him from falling over.

"Angleterre..." He muttered, opening his eyes to look at the Briton.

He was covered in cuts and blood, the dried crimson staining his clothes and hair. He removed his hand from his side to reveal a deep gash. He hastily covered it with his hand again as soon as he was sure that Arthur had seen.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Inquired Arthur, a little more annoyed at the blood staining his orange turtle neck than he was worried about the Frenchman currently in his arms.

"Italie...tu doit aider mon petit frere, 'e's gone mad...he was tied up so I freed him and...he attacked..."

Prussia rushed over to his friend, closely followed by Spain.

"What are we going to do?"

"TO CANADIA'S HOUSE!" Yelled Alfred.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ve~ Ivan~"  
Russia looked up from his knitting. He couldn't see anyone else in the room, but he knew who was there. He placed his needles down on the table an stood up.  
"Da. What do you want, Italy?"  
Giggling, Italy emerged from the shadows, twirling a knife in his hand.  
"You know what I came for~"  
Russia looked in the direction of Germany/Ludwig/Alexei/Sassia/West/Doitsu/whatever- you-people-call-him's room and frowned.  
"I see. But...I was hoping I would keep Broski. It would make me very happy to have a little brother."

Italy smirked and trailed the knife with his tongue, licking off blood.  
"Well I didn't kill him so that you'd be happy. I killed him because I can't have a country where Germany was."

Ivan was a little concerned as to where the blood on the knife had been sourced, and stepped forward to tower over the Italian Nation.  
"Did you come to try and kill him again?"

Italy shook his head, pouting.  
"Ve~ why would I kill him again? Germany is already dead. Germany doesn't exist anymore...and neither does 'Sassia' " he giggled.

Ivan's violet eyes widened.  
"So you did kill him again..."

Italy laughed and traced the lines on the palm of his hands with his knife.  
"Of course not! You just didn't finish the paperwork to recognise 'Sassia' as a new country. He's still alive, and that's why I'm here."  
He answered, tapping Ivan on the nose.

Russia frowned.  
"Then why is there blood on your-"

Italy held up three fingers, and Ivan immediately understood what he meant.  
"Don't worry. They aren't dead. Just incredibly close to it. So you've got a choice. Raise Germany or save the Baltics. Choose quickly, time is running out and I'm not telling you where they are until you tell me where Luddy is."

Russia sighed in defeat and nodded in the direction of Germany's room.  
"Now for the love of Vodka, tell me where they are!"

Giggling, Italy tossed a map in Ivan's direction as he skipped down the hall on his way to claim Germany.  
"I've circled their location-but hurry! They haven't got much time left."  
And with that, he disappeared into the darkness as he entered Germany's room. Before he left the house, Ivan followed Italy into the room, but was met with emptiness. Both Italy and Germany were gone.  
Belarus appeared behind him.  
"I could always kill him..."

Russia looked alarmed, not at the suggestion but his sister's arrival.  
"H-how long have you been there?"

The platinum blonde looked up at her beloved brother.  
"I've been curled up in a fold of your scarf for two weeks."

Russia shuddered and headed off in the direction that the map pointed to.  
"On second thoughts, I think I'm ok with just two siblings."

* * *

Just outside Russia's house, Italy smiled down at the child in his arms.

"Y-you!"

"Ve~?"

"You were the one from my dream! The one who..." He brought a hand up to his throat an looked at Italy, fear evident in his blue eyes.  
Italy laughed and stroked his hair.  
"Ci, but that wasn't a dream."

Germany looked down, blinking away the tears of fear.  
"What are you going to do to me? Where's Bruder?"

"Ve~ don't worry, I won't hurt you. I need you.  
And if you're talking about Ivan, I don't think you'll be seeing him any time soon. But if you're talking about Prussia...well, I don't think he'd be too happy to see you once I'm done with you." He chucked, leading Germany in the direction of his house.

Once they arrived, Germany looked around.

"Seem familiar?" Asked Italy.

"Yes, this is where Brud- Broski found me."

Italy laughed at the tiny German's statement.

"He's not your frattello anymore, you know. But don't worry. I'm going to work very hard to make sure that you aren't lonely."

* * *

**Ooh! What's Italy's plan? Well, I know, but you don't. *evil chuckle***

**If you think you know, why don't you go ahead and take a guess? *casually tries to trick you into using the reveiw feature***

**Go on guys! The reviews are there for a reason! Give them to me! The more reviews I get, the more chapters I write. Simple as. **

**So go on ahead and tell me what you thought. Loved it? Hated it? Neutral feelings towards it? And don't forget to follow. And favourite. And most importantly REVEIW~**

**Prussia: hey, miss un-awesome. **

**Me: *raises eyebrow* hm?**

**Prussia: why are you doing this? Why can't you just write a fanfic where me and West get drunk and beat up Russia. **

**Me: a happy story? Honey this is fanfiction, not disney!**

**Prussia: *sulks***

**Me: tell you what, I'll write you a happy story depicting your drunken antics when this gets 100 reviews. **

**Prussia: *if**

**Me: if you don't shut up I will dip Gilbird in ketchup and eat him like the chicken nugget that he is. **

**Prussia: *cries***


	9. Chapter 9

England carried France to Canada's house, despite America's constant claims that he was carrying him wrong.  
"Dude, just give him to me. The best way to carry him isn't to give him a piggy back."  
England just shook his head and continued to carry France on his back.  
"I don't know what's going to happen next," he stated. "But if these are Francis' last moments on Earth then I know how he wants to be carried."

France shifted his head to rest his chin in England's messy hair. "You remembered-"

"GO BACK TO SLEEP, FROG!" Yelled England, causing America to drop the top hat that he was carrying out of shock. "Dude, don't shout at him, he's injured."

"He'll be even MORE injured if he says what I think he's going to say." Argued England, causing France to flash a knowing smile. "Ah, ignore him, Amérique, mon Lapin is just cranky."

England looked like he was going to explode due to anger and embarrassment, while America just shrugged cluelessly, unaware of what Francis had just called England.

Upon reaching Canada's house, America opened the door. He had a key and was allowed to come and go as he pleased due to the shared border. England dumped France on the sofa and receded into the bathroom to find a first aid kit.  
After he had done all he could for France, he turned to Alfred.  
"Is your arm ok?" He asked.

America glanced down at his arm, still wrapped in a bandage.  
"Dude, its cool. So what do we do about Francis?"

England shrugged and looked at the unconscious blonde on the sofa.  
"I've done all I can, I suppose we just have to wait."

Prussia, Spain, Romano, Sealand, Poland, Japan AND 'Greece' stood in the open doorway and slowly made their way into the room, not sure whether or not this was a private family thing that they shouldn't interfere in. Spain looked at France's sleeping form on the sofa and frowned.

"He looks so innocent when he's sleeping...its _unnatural_. Lovi...hold me I'm scared."

Romano ignored the Spaniard and marched over to England, poking him squarely in the chest.

"This was your fault, fix it."

The blonde pushed Lovino's finger away from his chest. "It's as much your fault as mine."

Romano scowled and crossed his arms over his chest while America tapped Arthur's shoulder. "Hey Britain, what did he mean it was your fault?"

Prussia was listening intently for a reply while Spain stood with a stoic expression, already being aware of the events that had led to this moment and Romano was looking at England with a raised eyebrow, wondering how he would answer the American.

Everyone else had a look of curiosity as to England and Romano's admittance that it had been their faults and wished to know more...except for Greece, who looked like he would fall alseep at any moment.

With a heavy sigh, England recalled what had happened and put it into words for the others. After he had finished, he watched their faces with curiosity, wondering how they would judge him. Some had expressions of shock, some of disbelief and others wore a mix of other emotions that together were unreadable.

America was the one to break the silence. "So all of this started because of you and Romano, and Mattie caught it from Italy? If you fixed Italy, do you think it would undo what happened?" He asked hopefully.

England didn't answer right away, taking his time to think about it. "It's unlikely," he admitted after a while, "but there's no harm in trying."

America grinned and pointed to Japan, Poland, Sealand and Spain.

"Ok,you guys stay and look after France, Prussia and Romano, you come with us." He ordered, practically dragging Romano and Prussia out of the room with his good hand while England walked behind them.

"Where are we going?"

"Let go, you bastard!"

"It's not awesome to drag me!"

America let go and spun around to face them. "We're going to Britain's house!"

The five men [and Gilbird] arrived at Arthur's home a short while later, England stepping over the remains of the charred door and leading the way into his ash filled home. He made straight for the basement, looking sadly at the smouldering remains of his spell books. He picked one up, which crumbled at his touch. "It's useless. I need the books."

Prussia sighed and raised his hand. "If you need books, I know just the little man boy to call." He stated. "Bear with me for a second...ahem, LOOK, A PIANO! AND IT'S CHEAP!"

Austria ran through the open basement door, stumbling madly as he made his way down the steps. "Where?!"

Prussia laughed and shook his head. "Every. Single. Time."

Raising one of his oversized eyebrows, Arthur looked at Prussia. "Why..?"

"He has lots of books." Answered Gilbert firmly.

England sighed. "I need spell books, not 'Beethoven-for-dummies'. It looks like I'm going to have to wing it." He coughed and tried to remeber an incantation. Drawing a circle on the ground in chalk, he instructed everyone to stand around it. Spain walked in just as Arthur completed the circle.

"Great. Now what?" Asked the blonde.

Spain rushed forward and stood protectively next to Romano. "The others can look after Francis, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Lovi." He answered, looking in the Italian's direction.

"Fine. Just make sure you're standing on the circle." Wa the Blonde's reply, as he made his way into the circle and instructed the others to hold hands. Once they were, though it was of course reluctant on the most part, Arthur began to chant. "Big fish, little fish. Cardboard box. Big fish, little fish, cardboard box..."

A gust of wind blew through the open door and formed a type of hurricane around the circle in which everyone was stood, keeping his eye closed in focus, England continued his chant. "Big fish little fish cardboard box!"

The wind stopped, the room was in silence, and everyone opened their eyes.

"I don't feel any different" stated America, before another gust of wind blew them all to the ground.

Spain stood and helped Romano up, who purposely sat down again so he could get up on his own.

Prussia turned around to Austria and began to sing.

" seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a second and smile~"

"Gilbert!? Are you ok..?"

Prussia continued to sing, though his facial expression was worried and he was moving his hands frantically. "Why is every body so serious? Acting so damn mysterious. Got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that you can't even have a good time~"

America was watching Gilbert's hands with interest. "That's American Sign Language..." He stated, beginning to translate."help...me..."

Prussia nodded frantically while England looked annoyed. "what do you mean _American _sign language?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

America shrugged. "better than your crummy hand gestures, and while we're on that topic: American football is better than soccer, in fact...

Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you."

"No, you can't." Retaliated Arthur,who also seemed to have uncontrollably burst into song.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can,

Yes, I can! Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you" America looked alarmed, shaking his head and copying the actions that Gilbert had been making with his hands while England tried to clamp his hands over his mouth. Prussia was still singing to Austria. Romano shook his head and sighed, turning his head to see that Antonio had his back facing him.

He couldn't help what happened next.

"Look at that booty, show me the booty  
Give me the booty, I want the the booty  
Back up the booty, I need the booty  
I like the booty, oh what a booty

Shaking that booty, I saw the booty  
I want the booty, lord what a booty  
Bring on the booty, give up the booty  
Loving the booty, round booty

Down for the booty, I want the booty  
Hunting the booty, chasing the booty  
Casing the booty, getting the booty,  
Beautiful booty, smoking booty  
Talk to the booty, more booty...  
Fine booty

All about the booty, big old booty  
Serious booty, amazing booty  
I'll take the booty, where is the booty  
Stare at the booty, walking the booty  
Touching the booty, whos got the booty  
Grabbing the booty, rubbing the booty  
Loving the booty, hugging the booty  
Kissing the booty, holding the booty  
Watching the booty... Kicking the booty

Sleeping booty, screaming booty  
Harder booty, softer booty  
Sweeter booty, sour booty  
New booty, used booty  
Whos booty, sister's booty  
Your mama's booty  
Cookin booty, mean booty  
Good luck with the booty

Foreign booty, home booty  
Road booty, found booty  
Covered booty, bad booty  
Sweated booty, powder that booty  
Bad booty, sadder booty  
Wide booty, wider booty...  
Double wide booty

Live for the booty, I like the booty  
Suing the booty, scared of the booty  
Expensive booty, cheap booty  
Discount booty, rented booty  
Leased booty, selling the booty  
Working booty, easy booty  
Sleazy booty, greasy booty  
Need a lot more booty

Wet booty, dry booty  
I hope that one's my booty  
Printed booty, Petted booty  
Little bitty booty

Beautiful booty, caressing the booty  
Dissing the booty, missing the booty  
Messing with the booty  
Oh what a wonderful booty

Powerful booty, finding the booty  
Give me the booty, wake up booty  
Breakfast booty, lunch booty  
Supper booty, dinner booty  
Expensive booty, cheap booty  
Buffet booty, hot booty  
Cold booty, takeout booty  
Delivery booty  
All Booty

Booty booty booty booty booty  
Booty booty booty booty booty  
Booty booty booty booty booty  
Booty booty booty booty booty!"

**Eheheh, hope you liked it. This was a weird chapter, I know. Sorry 'bout that. Uh, don't forget to review and uh...sing along! Which song was YOUR favourite? Be sure to tell me in *drumroll* THE REVEIWS!**

**Romano: how could you...?**

**Spain: hee hee hee, Lovi likes my butt!**

**Me: shut up both of you and make me a sandwich.**

**Spain: can it be a tomato sandwich?**

**Me: why? I don't like tomato.**

**Romano: *advances with gun* say that again...TO MY FACE!**

**Me: *runs* **

**Romano: *chases* the hunt IS ON!**

**Spain: ...looks like they're gonna be busy for a while, so don't forget to review! Do it for my little tomato!**

**Romano: I HEARD THAT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Looking a little flustered, Spain quickly grinned and wrapped an arm around Romano. "Lovi, I didn't know you felt that way~"

Romano opened his mouth to tell the bastard to shut up, but instead of the intended words, another song came out.

"_It's out with the old and in with the new  
Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi_

Excuse me?  
Thank you

Iced tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
And turkey imported from Maine

We're gonna relax and renew  
You go do

I want fabulous, that is my simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring to help me get along  
I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops  
Where is my pink Prada tote?  
I need my Tiffany hairband  
And then I can go for a float  
  
_Summer like never before  
I want more~_" Romano's facial expression started off alarmed, but as he got further into the song his expression changed to a sassy smile-and that's not the only thing that changed. Blue washed over his hazel irises until the stunning colour of the sea was all that remained, and the roots of his hair turned from brunette to blonde, the golden colour travelling down each individual hair until the only brown strand remaining was that of his curl and, as his song reached completion, that too was converted to the colour of the sun.

Everyone watched with wide-eyes as the transformation took place, only taking their eyes away from Lovino as the clock struck twelve and all those that had been singing stopped, no longer completed to partake in the musical activity by the rushed magic that had now worn off.

Spain reached out to tap Romano on the shoulder, a look of concern replacing his usual clueless smile. "Lovi...? Are you ok?"

"No this is terrible!" Answered the Italian. "Just look what I'm WEARING! The green tie and red shirt? No thankyou! I have to go change!"

Spain shook his head in disbelief. "Since when do you care about style? Why are you like this?¿?" He asked frantically, worry for his former charge taking over.

Romano shook his head, running his fingers through the side of his hair. "I'm Italian. Style is my middle name...which reminds me. Lovino. That name has to go. Not nearly stylish enough. I need a new one..." He paused to think for a moment and then flashed Spain an over the top smile. "I've got it! Flavio! Much more _favoloso_, si?"


	11. Chapter 11

Spain gave the Italian a confused look, unsure of how to answer. Shaking his head, he began to answer. "...Si, I suppose it's a...cute name..."

Romano clapped his hands and pulled out his phone, turning to face the wall. "I have to tell Feli about this!" He laughed, dialling to number with the speed of a teenage girl from a movie. Everyone in the room looked up at him in shock, but Prussia was the one to act. He snatched the phone out of 'Flavio's' hands, hit the speakerphone button and handed it back. If Romano was insistent on contacting the enemy then they might as well listen in. The phone rang for a second until Italy picked up on the other end. Only England seemed to notice the split screen and attempted to push it back-though his attempts were futile.

"What is it?" Asked Italy, annoyed to have been called so late at night. Romano jumped up and down on the spot, giggling into the phone. "Spain called me cute!" He cried, unaware that the others could hear his conversation with his brother even though his back was turned.

Rolling his eyes in an action that would have been pointless if not for the split screen, Italy answered his brother. "Is that all, Idiota? I'm trying to resurrect the Holy Roman Empire and you call me in the middle of the night to complain about Spain?!" He yelled down the line, grouchy and sleep deprived. Prussia's head jerked up. "What does he mean RESURRECT THE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!? If he turns West back into that brat I swear I'll-"

Click

"Aww, he hung up." Announced Romano quietly, "I wonder why."

Austria, who was unaware of the previous events, spoke up. "Well it's been...'fun' but I've got to go. Italy's visiting." The brunette began to pull on his coat and then walked over to Prussia expectantly. "Buttons." The albino rolled his eyes and leant forward to do up Rodereich's buttons. "There, now you can-WAIT WHAT DID YOU MEAN ITALY IS VISITING YOU?!"

Austria delicately covered his ears with his hands, removing them once Gilbert was done shouting. "He called me earlier and told me that he was visiting. He said he wanted to see me and Elizabeta- which I can understand since he's been spending so much time with Germany which means he'd be around you far too often. I can see why Italy would wish to socialise with...a civilised person. "He sniffed, looking across at the Prussian.  
Gilbert shook his head slowly. "As much as I hate you, I can't stand by and let you be alone with Italy while he's like this. That's why I'm gonna come along and protect you." He said happily, enjoying the thought of Rodereich having to accept the fact that he's a needy little man-child who is nothing compared to the awesome Prussia after all of this.

"But this is a family get together, a reunion of sorts. Why would _you_ need to come?" Asked Austria, knowing full well that there would be one member of the family unit that once was that would not be attending. Gilbert smiled. "That's the beauty of it. He's not even going to know that I'm there, so you can have your reunion thing and I can be the fearless-"

"Don't even _think_ about saying hero." Interrupted Alfred.

*+*+*+meanwhile+*+*+*

Italy slammed his finger down on the 'end call' button. He knew Lovino was an idiot but this was ridiculous. Having the phone on speaker while in a room with other people? Beyond Foolish! Oh well, he'd get his brother to make it up to him later. Quickly, Feliciano sent a text to Romano, diverting his gaze from the screen to the blonde child that was watching him with wide, blue eyes. Italy felt a smile come to his lips, though it was more of a sadistic smirk. "Ve~ come here, Holy Rome."

The blonde looked around the room for a second and then pointed to himself in question. Italy nodded and Ludwig cautiously made his way over to the Italian, trembling slightly as he arrived in front of him. Italy patted his lap and the blonde reluctantly climbed up, sitting down and looking up at his captor with a mixture of fear and hatred.

"Aww don't look at me like that, Holy Rome. I'm your...I'm kinda like your big brother now."

"What about-"

"Ivan is not your brother. I understand that he's the first person that you met and that he took you in, but that means nothing. You are mine now, si?"

Ludwig flinched slighted and nodded. "Da."

His response caused Italy to roll his eyes. "You know that's not what you want to say. Go ahead. Answer 'ja'. It's ok to speak your own language." He commented, staring at the blonde with red, unblinking eyes as he awaited the correct reply.

"...Ja. Ich-" started the blonde, though he was quickly shushed by Italy. "Hey I said that you could speak your own language, I didn't say to do it around me. I don't speak German." He scolded, earning him a slightly confused look from Ludwig.

"Ok I haven't got all day, so I'm just going to tell you the basics about yourself, got that?"

Ludwig nodded vigorously, becoming slightly dizzy afterwards.

"_You were born in a palace by the sea~_" Sang Italy.

Ludwig's eyes widened. "A palace by the sea? Could it be?" He asked with a small, awestruck smile.

Italy looked at him seriously. "No. Now get out." He said, standing up which meant the young nation fell from his lap and to the ground. Ludwig quickly did as he was told and fled the room.

**Hai. I uh...hello again guise. **

**In case you were wondering, the song Italy was singing is called 'Learn to do it.' And its from Anastasia. **

**Get used to me, I just love making references whenever I can. That is all. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Si Si Si I'd love to babysit!" Cried Flavio with Glee over the phone as he headed to the Vargas household. Once he reached it, the blond turned his key in the lock and was pushed aside by Italy.  
"How long will you be?" Flavio asked, following him down the path.

"Che Palle I already told you, Lovino! I'm going to Austria's house now get inside and babysit!" Was Italy's irritated response. Romano pouted an nudged his younger brother's shoulder. "I don't like that name. Flavio suits me better."  
Feliciano raised an eyebrow. "...fine...I'll call you that stupid name, but you should call me Luciano. I like it. It sounds much less...flowery." He admitted, continuing to walk down the road.  
Flavio nodded, his curl bobbing up and down as he did so. "Si, see you later, Luciano~!" He sang, skipping back into the house.  
Once inside, the blond began to look around, inspecting each room as he searched for the child that he was supposed to be babysitting. "Ciao..? Anyone there~?"

He listened intently, hearing a small sound upstairs and following it upstairs. He pushed open a bedroom door and peeked inside. "Ciao..?"

"Hallo.."

Flavio smiled. That sounded like a child's voice. It must be the one that he was supposed to be looking after tonight. He stepped inside and flicked on the light switch. "Hey there little guy~" he greeted, seeing the tiny blond head poking out from under the bed. As soon as he acknowledged the child, the tiny blond quickly shuffled under the bed in a futile attempt to hide himself. Romano smiled and knelt down next to the bed, leaning forward to try and retrieve the child from under it. "Hey shush it's ok don't be afraid. Come on out I wouldn't hurt a fly~"

Ludwig obediently exited his hiding spot, looking at Flavio warily before noticing their similar features."You're blond too...and you have blue eyes like me!" He gasped, exited that he wasn't the only one. Flavio nodded and smiled. "Si, lots of people do. Haven't you ever met any of them..?" He asked.  
Ludwig shook his head and looked across at Flavio warily. In response, Romano looked somewhat shocked. "But you look and sound German! There's lots of blondes there."  
Ludwig looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "German..? That sounds familiar but...sorry I don't know what that is." He replied.  
Flavio looked down with concern at the child, reaching down to pick him up and get a better look at him. "What's your name, little one?"  
Ludwig squirmed at being picked up but relaxed in Lovino's arms. "Italy said I was called Holy Rome." He answered, looking at him.  
Romano paused. "So that's what he's trying to do..." He sighed, looking at Ludwig with pity. He quickly changed his expression back to a smile, not wanting to distress the child. "Well do you have a human name yet..?" He asked.  
Ludwig paused and looked at him. "I don't think so."

Romano smiled at him, running his fingers through the child's soft blond locks. "Well, Holy Rome's main big brother was mister Austria, so I think that your last name would be 'Edelstein' and since he was so obsessed with Italy, your first name should be an Italian one." He reasoned, his eyes sparkling with thought. "I know~! How about 'Ludovico' ?" He asked, smiling.  
Ludwig nodded his head. "That sounds nice! I like it better than Alexei!"

"Ludovico it is," confirmed Flavio, giving Ludwig a small hug.

* * *

**Hi guys~ I'm sorry about such irregular updates, I just haven't been in a writing mood for a while, though I knew I had to continue this so until I update properly again, here, enjoy a short filler chapter.  
;A;**

In case anyone was wondering about why I chose 'Ludovico', it's because it starts with a 'Lud' just like 'Ludwig'. 


End file.
